


Dear Lauren

by QuinnCelement



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCelement/pseuds/QuinnCelement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Fae world, the art of letter writing is not lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Lauren

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random stuff involving the Doccubus.

Dear Lauren,

I wish you and I can get away from all of the chaos and just be “normal”.  
Whatever that means in the Fae world.

I don’t even understand why I’m thinking of a life of normalcy because mine never was and I have no doubt that yours was the same.

I guess what I’m trying to say is, I want to be with you even for a while.

I want to walk on the beach holding your hand without any thought of being interrupted by an emergency or a call from just about anyone who knows your number.

I am not running away from my responsibilities or the call of duty.

I only want to be with you.

But it’s too much to ask now, right?

Because a few weeks ago, I broke your heart.

I surrendered my privilege of going to your house announced.  
Of giving you stolen kisses or persuading you to stop working even though I know you’re very busy.

I made a commitment to myself that no matter what happens, I will hold your heart in my hands and guard it with my life.  
But it was an empty promise.

Just like the one I made involving Dyson.

You were shattered to learn that something happened between us.

The “there-were-no-feelings-“ involved was a bunch of crap because the truth is, he still loves me.  
He said it himself and I was crushed with the realization that once again, he lied to me and I lied to you too.

I didn’t have to explain myself with a lot of words.

The agony in my eyes is enough to let you know that I committed a crime far worse than the things I did in my life.

I am so sorry Lauren.

Before I thought I was lost.

Now I know that without you, I have nowhere else to go.

 

Bo


End file.
